The Boy With the Bread
by Diddle10
Summary: The Hunger Games in Peeta's POV. What was he thinking throughout the book while we listened to Katniss' thoughts and opinions?
1. The Giving of the Bread

**Hey guys! I'm back! OK so this isn't really a chapter story. It's just all of my favorite parts of The Hunger Games in Peeta's POV. I started writing this because we are read THG in reading! Yay! So I hope you anjoy:)**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games! If I did, then I wouldn't be writing fanfics would I? 

* * *

><p>It was pouring outside, the heavy droplets banging against the bakery my family owned and lived on top of. I glanced out of the case that displayed all of the cakes I helped decorate with my father. Only a fool would be outside in this weather.<p>

Suddenly I heard my mother yelling at something. Maybe a stray cat or one of my older brothers. I went behind her to see. Staring at me with frightened, gray eyes was the girl I have been in love with since we were five. Katniss Everdeen. She was completely drenched and shivering from her braided head to her booted feet. She looked starving and desperate for something to feed to her little sister and mother.

I needed to help her. My mother pushed me back inside. I had an idea. When taking out the bread that was in the oven I "accidentally" dropped them into the dancing flames. I knew my mother would chastise me for it. As I suspected, she exploded.

"WHAT DID YOU_ DO_?" she screamed. She grabbed the nearest object, a wooden spoon, and swung it at my cheek. Beatings were a common punishment for my brothers and I. Then she pushed the two scorched loaves into my arms. I tried to hold back the tears that were trying to force there way out of my blue eyes. I stumbled out the back door, sloshing through ankle deep puddles.

"FEED IT TO THE PIG YOU STUPID CREATURE! WHY NOT? NO ONE DECENT WILL BUY BURNED BREAD!" Her words stung worse than the spoon hitting my face. A small tear slid down my swelling cheek, but it was hidden by the rain dripping from my blonde hair.

I started tearing off chunks of pieces that were burned on the outside. I could feel Katniss' cold gaze on my back, but I didn't turn around to face her. She was laying against the old apple tree in the back where the pig was, staring at me probably with confusion. She was probably wondering what I was doing. If only she knew how I felt about her, then she would understand my motives.

I looked at the door to see if the coast was clear. Then, with my back still to her, I threw the loaves at her. Still without looking at her, I walked back inside. When I got to the door, I glanced back to see her grab the bread and run, disappearing into the night's storm.

Thankfully my mother had her back to the door and window, so she didn't see a thing. My father and brothers saw everything, all staring at me identical blue eyes and smiles on their faces. I blushed a light pink and went to make the new bread for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review! You know you want to. It would mean a lot. And I'll give you a virtual cookie! <strong>


	2. Reaping Her Away from Me

**Hey guys! I finally uploaded something for this story! I don't totally fail. If you hadn't figured it out yet, it's the Reaping part. Enjoy:3**

Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne Collins. But I love the book and movie:)

* * *

><p>I was sprinting through a crowd of people. The familiar gazes of my friends and family watching me with sad eyes that bore holes in my back. Why her? Why did her name have to be drawn out of the millions of slips. Katniss Everdeen. Even the thought of her name made my heart ache and tears threatened to pour out of my cerulean eyes. I kept running, not getting any closer to her.<p>

"NO!" I yelled. I sprung up and stared around me, sweat dripping down my back and sticking my nightshirt to my scorching skin. I ran a shaking hand through my wavy blonde hair, now damp with sweat. Every night before the Reaping since I was 12, I had the same nightmare.

"Why are you yelling?" my oldest brother Blaise asked, rubbing the tired out of his gray eyes.

"Nothing," I lied. He raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Well, if you _must _know, I had a nightmare. No big deal."

"A _nightmare? _Aren't you a little _old _for having nightmares?" I could hear the taunting in his voice.

"No. Everybody has nightmares today," I stated harshly.

"Too bad it has to be today. May 8th is Juliana, the cute girl with the auburn hair's birthday," he joked. The alternative was to be afraid.

"Well at least she doesn't have to worry about getting picked."

"Ah. So you're worried about Katniss again."

"No!" I answered too quickly.

"Uh huh. Well Lover Boy, you shouldn't stress about this. You can still be picked you know." He was right. The Reaping held names of boys and girls from ages 12-18. I was only 16. Blaise was 20 already, so he didn't have to worry, but my brother Mik was 18. We both had a chance of getting picked to die for the Capitol's amusement like every other tribute from our District. None of us had needed to sign up for tesserae like the kids in the Seam had. That's where Katniss and her family lived.

"So what? Katniss has more of a chance than I do. My name is only in there _five _times. Who knows how many times hers is in there?"

"Will you both just _shut up! _The _one _day I can sleep in and you guys decide to argue. Just go back to sleep. Besides, Peeta, you've never even _talked _to this girl. So I hope you two live happily ever after and let me get some sleep. OK?" Mik growled. His dirty blonde hair was tangled on his head and his blue eyes were staring daggers at us. He wasn't a morning person. He was right though. For the past 11 years I had been trying to pluck up the courage to talk to her. That just shows how much of a coward I am.

…

I fell asleep, until my mother woke me up with her yelling at us for being lazy. I rolled over and groaned, before I eventually got up to get ready. My sleep pattern was off and on, so I hadn't really slept as long as my brothers. They could sleep for hours, but would get upset if you didn't wake them up for dinner.

The Reaping was in half an hour, so I dressed quickly. I pulled on a pair of my nicest pants that I kept clean for these occasions. I threw on a nice collared shirt and walked downstairs so I could eat before we had to leave. My mother, a blonde woman with a temper as big as she was, was cutting up the stale bread that nobody wanted. It was a rich bread filled with nuts. The same kind I had given to Katniss.

My brothers were already here along with my father. I looked a lot like him with my soft blue eyes and easygoing smile. I grabbed a seat and joined my family at our table. My mother set down a chipped white plate with two thick slices of the nut and memory filled bread. I quickly buttered it and took a bite. We ate in silence. Today was supposed to be a day of celebration. Pretty soon it would be, except for two families who would close their shades (if they even had any).

My mother was cooking a stew of home grown potatoes, greens, and squirrel that Katniss' "friend" Gale had traded with my father for bread. He usually traded with Gale when my mother wasn't there. This was to be our "celebration" meal for tonight.

After breakfast (or should I say lunch), we walked to the town square. The stage was already set up at the front, and kids were already waiting in their designated spots. I hugged both my parents and Blaise before I walked over to take my place with the other 16-year-old kids. Mik did the same, but he went to stand with his age group. I saw Katniss wearing a pretty blue dress with matching shoes and her dark hair in a long braid.

She wasn't smiling, but nobody was on this day. A bunch of people walked around taking bets on who the tributes would be. Three seats were on the stage. One was occupied by the mayor, another by Effie Trinket. She obviously had on a wig because her curls were bright pink, and she was wearing a green suit. It was absolutely ridiculous.

At two o'clock, the mayor walked over to the podium and started to read a story about the history of Panem. He read it every year, so nobody really payed much attention. I could probably recite it. Then he read the names of all of the people that have won for District 12. There have been only two victors in all and only one still alive. Haymitch Abernathy. The moment the name was uttered from the mayors mouth, Haymitch stumbled onto the stage yelling something and falling into the third chair. Of course he was drunk. The crowd clapped, but you could tell he's confused by the look in his eyes. He gave Effie Trinket a hug that she tried to fend off.

The mayor introduced Effie Trinket, trying desperately to get back to the Reaping. She bounced up to the podium and said her signature, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor." Her "hair" had gone slightly askew, and she seemed a little flustered. She droned on about what an _honor _it was to be here, but everyone already knew that she was just waiting to get promoted to a better District.

"Ladies first," she squealed in that horrible capitol accent. _Not Katniss, not Katniss, not Katniss, _I chanted in my head. She plucked a name from the glass orb a couple yards from the podium with all of the girls names in it. She walked back to the podium. She read the name aloud. "Primrose Everdeen," rang through the silent square. I was shocked. It was very rare that a 12-year-old would get picked, especially since her name was probably only in there once. Katniss would never let her sign up for tesserae.

The blood drained from her face, and she took small, stiff steps up to the podium. Her blouse was too big for her, and it became un-tucked like a duck tail.

"Prim!" Katniss screamed. "Prim!" She wove threw the crowd, us stepping aside to let her pass. The Peacekeepers tried to drag her back to stand with the rest of us. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" she hollered pushing them away. Everyone was baffled. It wasn't often that someone in District 12 would volunteer. She went up to the podium, and her sister latched onto her.

"Let go Prim," she ordered. Gale ran up and grabbed the sobbing child. She started to kick her feet in protest. When Katniss walked up the steps, my heart broke. She was going to die. Nobody ever won in our District. As a farewell, everybody took their three middle fingers on their left hands, kissed them, and held them out to her. I did the same.

"Now for the boys." Effie Trinket repeated the process with the boys. There was no time for me to wish it wasn't me. She had already read the name. "Peeta Mellark" My body went numb. This was the worst day ever.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Did any of you see the movie? It was awesome! I totally suggest you guys see it if you hadn't already:D<strong>


	3. Visiting

**Hey guys! I uploaded two chapters in one week. I'm on a roll! You can thank my boyfriend for telling me to continue. Enjoy:3**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.

* * *

><p>They pushed me into an unfamiliar room. It was so much nicer than any place I've ever been. I sat down in an empty chair. This was when the tribute's family and friends could say their goodbyes. I twiddled my thumbs as I waited. The first to come was my family. My mother was already crying. She threw her arms around my neck and buried her face in my shoulder. My father and brothers stayed back, watching the display with grim faces.<p>

"Why did it have to be you? There were _millions _of names in there!" Mik exclaimed bitterly. Blaise patted his shoulder to try and calm him down. He jerked away as if he had been burnt.

"It's OK, Mik," I tried to sooth.

"No it's not! I should have done something! Taken your place like Katniss did for Prim!" he shouted.

"It doesn't matter. Nobody in 12 ever wins. You just would have died for nothing."

"At least you would still be alive."

"What's the point? Katniss wouldn't be." Tears started to threaten to spill out of my eyes. I didn't want to cry and seem weak.

"I actually think that District 12 could have a victor," my mother piped up. Her eyes were red rimmed. She went to stand with my father. She wasn't talking about me. The tears did fall this time. I turned away from my family. My father walked up and patted my shoulder. It was supposed to be comforting, but all it did was make me feel worse.

The Peacekeepers came back to escort out my family. My mother sobbed as she hugged me one last time. They all told me how I was going to win. It was comforting to know that at least some people believed in me when even I didn't.

"You have more visitors," an emotionless voice said. I looked at the door to see Prim standing there. Her blonde hair had escaped her two braids and cascaded down her back. She looked as if she had been crying.

"Prim?" I asked puzzled.

"Don't let her die." I was confused at first.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't let Katniss die. Please," she replied. She was stronger now than the little girl who had been chosen to die.

"Prim—" I started to say.

"I know you love her. I see the way you look at her. I think everyone does. Except for Katniss, but I can't blame her." Was I that obvious? I tried so hard to conceal my feelings for her, knowing that she wouldn't ever share the same affections.

"OK," I agreed. A tear streamed down her face. She ran up and hugged me.

"Thank you." I patted her back. The Peacekeepers came to take her away. She gave me a small smile and walked out the door like my family had. When no one else came to tell me I was going to die, I broke down and let myself cry all the tears I had been holding back.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Let me know who your favorite character is. Mine is Peeta:)<strong>


End file.
